une trahison fatale
by Bubble82
Summary: Saison 3 eh oui, encore et toujours , The Frame 3x17 Le passager. Le sénateur est mort, Sydney se morfond et Vaughn sait plus où il en est. Ah oui et Jack et ben.... c'est Jack, il fait pas grand chose... loooool et voici un résumé digne de super choupi j


Une trahison fatale

Saison 3 (eh oui, encore et toujours ), The Frame (3x17 Le passager). Le sénateur est mort, Sydney se morfond et Vaughn sait plus où il en est. Ah oui et Jack et ben... c'est Jack, il fait pas grand chose... loooool

_**Une trahison fatale**_

Jack était toujours sceptique sur la mort du sénateur mais n'ayant aucune preuve remettant en cause la thèse du suicide, il du stopper son enquête sur les recherches de la taupe.

Sydney avait toujours eu cette antipathie pour Lauren, certes elle lui avait volé l'amour de sa vie mais plus les jours passaient plus elle soupçonnait Lauren de jouer à un jeu malsain où Vaughn en était le pion. Dans l'avion, elle avait vraiment cru que leur relation repartait sur de nouvelles bases mais c'était sans savoir ce qu'il s'était déroulé pendant leur absence. Ce soir là quand il l'appela, elle aurait voulu l'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais il ne prononça pas ces mots qu'elle avait tant attendus et elle coupa la communication, elle ne voulait qu'il sache à quel point sa douleur était virulente.

Les jours suivants, il avait tenté d'engager la discussion mais elle s'était renfermée et il avait comprit que tant que Lauren serait entre eux, jamais Sydney n'accepterait une quelconque relation.

Après un briefing où Sydney n'était franchement pas emballé (mais alors pas du tout du tout ) à l'idée de devoir partir seule avec Lauren pour rencontrer un contact. Elle échangea rapidement quelques mots avec Weiss et un long regard avec Vaughn avant de se rendre sur la piste d'atterrisage et de décoller (ou als de s'envoler avec Lauren!"trouvez le sens exact de cette phrase" Ptdrrrrrrrrrrrr) avec Lauren. Sydney s'était installé et Lauren s'assit en face d'elle.

L: Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous et Michael-

S: Je vous arrête tout de suite. J'ai eu une histoire avec Vaughn mais ça s'arrête là.

L: Alors gardez vos distances-

S: C'est votre problème si Vaughn n'est pas satisfait de vous! Si vous avez des problèmes de couple, débrouillez vous! Ça n'est pas mon problème!

L: Mais c'est vous notre problème, vous n'avez pas encore comprit! Je veux que vous quittiez la division-

S: Ce n'est pas parce vous avez des problème de couple que c'est à moi de partir! Et je ne céderais jamais devant votre demande de quitter la division!

Elles s'évitèrent soigneusement pendant tout le reste du vol qui les menait jusqu'à Philadelphie. Là bas, Lauren devait rencontrer son contact qui avait des informations sur la localisation du Passager. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Sydney avait accepté d'accompagner Lauren. Elle aurait préféré rester loin de Lauren et Vaughn mais il s'agissait de sécurité nationale, elle n'avait donc guère le choix. Elles le rencontrèrent dans un parc à l'abri de regards indiscrets.

: Mle Bristow, heureux de voir que vous êtes toujours loyal à la CIA.

S: (froidement) Qu'avez vous pour nous ?

: Le Passager est une personne très recherchée... Elle bouge beaucoup et c'est ce qui rend sa localisation presque impossible. Ceci dit, je suis persuadé que pour vous ça ne sera pas difficile de la trouver. Peut être devriez vous interroger votre mère ou Arvin Sloane sur ce sujet.

L: Sloane ?

: Mlle Reed, vous feriez mieux de vous savoir à qui vous devriez être véritablement loyal.

S: Et c'est tout. Tout ça pour... presque rien!

: Vous avez toutes les ressources nécessaires pour retrouver votre... soeur, si je puis dire.

Leur contact les laissa sur ces mots. Sydney fulminait de n'avoir rien apprit d'autre. Elles regagnèrent Los Angeles dans la même atmosphère que précédemment. Les doutes de Sydney concernant Lauren ne faisaient qu'augmenter. La phrase du contact avait apparemment mis Lauren mal à l'aise. Elle l'observait subrepticement, elle se disait que Vaughn ne pouvait pas s'être trompé sur les allégeances de sa femme mais malgré ça, plus elle y pensait plus elle se disait que Lauren n'était pas celle que tout le monde croyait.

Elle rentrait chez elle ; quelques minutes auparavant elle avait confié ses doutes au sujet de Lauren à son père et celui ci lui annonça qu'il chercherait plus profondément sur le dossier de Lauren. Avant de quitter la CIA, elle avait bouclé son rapport et tandis que Vaughn s'apprêtait à lui parler, elle l'évita en se dirigeant vers le parking puis rentra chez elle.

Elle s'écroula sur son canapé, les idées embrouillées. Elle avait demandé à son père de contacter sa mère pour en savoir plus au sujet du Passager et maintenant elle devait attendre la réponse. Par ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas révéler à Vaughn ce qu'elle soupçonnait vis à vis de Lauren mais elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher la vérité. Elle se releva pour se préparer à manger.

Son verre de vin à la main, son esprit ne pu s'empêcher de vaquer et des images d'elle et Vaughn défilèrent dans sa tête. Elle avait beau essayé de les chasser, elles revenaient en force. Elle avait tenté de rester de glace avec lui mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Son regard la transperçait à chaque fois, il filtrait à travers toutes les carapaces imaginables qu'elle avait tenté d'endosser. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la sonnerie de l'entrée alors que celle ci retentissait à nouveau, elle posa son verre et partit ouvrir.

Le voyant face à elle, elle avala difficilement sa salive puis le fit naturellement entrer.

V: J'ai tellement de choses à te dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer-

S: Tu ne devrais pas être ici-

V: Ton père m'a parlé... de vos soupçons... que ton père le croit, ça ne m'étonne pas mais toi. Enfin Syd, tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de voir clair, tu crois que mon mariage m'aveugle au point de ne pas me rendre compte des ses possibles alliances !

S: Je n'ai pas dit ça... mais le contact a parlé de loyauté et j'avoue que ça a mit le doute dans mon esprit. Je sais que l'idée d'une trahison est extrêmement dure à accepter... mais regarde mes parents, mon père ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien. Tu ne serais pas le premier agent à se faire tromper de la sorte. Le dossier de mon père sur Lauren commence à être conséquent, tu ne peux pas le nier. Lauren a eu des déplacements non autorisés qui ne coïncident ni avec la CIA, ni avec le NSC mais qui se rapproche plus de ceux du Covenant.

V: Alors tu le crois ?

S: Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je crois... mais de ce qu'il se passe... elle est la taupe Vaughn.

V: Je serais chez Eric ce soir... si tu veux me parler...

S: ...

V: Je me doute que pour toi, c'est encore trop tôt-

S: Je ne veux pas que Lauren puisse nous atteindre alors... je préfèrerais qu'on reste où on en est...

V: C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

S: Je ne veux pas qu'elle te blesse à travers moi...

V: D'accord... si tu as besoin-

S: Je sais...

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posant ses mains sur son visage en la caressant tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir chez Eric. Sydney avait du mal à se retenir de le laisser partir mais elle était convaincue que c'était la meilleure option à adopter pour le moment.

Ils courraient toujours après le Passager tout en limitant les infos pour Lauren. Remontant une piste, Sydney avait découvert l'identité du Passager qui n'était autre que sa soeur. Après quelques contacts avec sa mère, elle était parvenue à la localiser. Cependant, elle ne restait que peu de temps au même endroit.

Elle la retrouva dans une planque de Russie mais elles furent appréhendées par les forces du Covenant. Sydney qui était venue seule n'avait donc aucun soutien de l'extérieur. Elles furent déplacées dans une annexe du Covenant, Sydney reconnut l'allure et la démarche de Lauren s'avancer vers elle. Elle ne se dissimulait même pas, elle était à visage découvert et arborait le même sourire sardonique qu'elle avait si souvent vu sur une des personnes les plus détestable qu'elle ait côtoyé, Sark. Elle observait sa soeur à ses cotés, elle était groggy mais paraissait aller bien. Lauren s'avança vers elles et les libéra. Sydney était tenté de sauter sur Lauren mais elle se doutait que celle ci avait un plan plus subtil. Syd se leva et se rendit au coté de sa soeur, Nadia. Syd lui fit reprendre conscience et lorsque celle ci semblait aller mieux, Syd se redressa, se tournant ainsi en direction de Lauren.

S: Qu'est ce que tu nous veux !

L: Ta mort! Mais avant ça, je veux la clef de décryptage pour les textes! Et vous allez me la donnez!

S: Tu rêves Lauren! Jamais tu n'obtiendras une telle chose de moi!

L: C'est ce qu'on verra!

Elle se tourna vers un des gardes et s'adressa à lui.

L: Amenez le moi!

Lauren se retourna vers Syd avec toujours ce sourire que celle ci aurait voulu lui faire ravaler.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le visage de Sydney blêmit. Elle vit Vaughn qui semble-t-il avait été torturé un long moment mais quand elle croisa son regard décidée, elle ne pu le soutenir et détourna la tête alors qu'elle sentait ses larmes au bord de ses cils. Vaughn était méconnaissable, il avait le visage en sang, sa chemise était en lambeaux et des blessures très récentes apparaissait sur son torse.

L: Alors, on doit continuer ou tu deviens raisonnable ?

S: Je-

V: Syd... ne dis rien...

Elle se rapprocha de Lauren puis après un bref regard en direction de Vaughn, elle lui donna les coordonnées où elle avait caché cette clef. Lauren jubilait, elle avait fait craquer Sydney mais aucune des deux ne se doutait de l'issue de toute cette histoire. Nadia qui avait rejoint Sydney lui murmura quelques mots alors que Lauren s'adressait à ses gardes en russe. Lauren et son équipe était en train de déserter l'entrepôt, Sydney courrait après Lauren mais Nadia la stoppa dans son élan. Lauren s'engouffra dans une voiture alors que Nadia retenait toujours Syd et que Vaughn s'était traîné jusqu'à elles.

N: Quand je les ais repéré hier, j'ai profité d'un instant de leur déconcentration pour poser des charges sous leurs voitures...

Sydney ne savait que lui répondre et Nadia les ramena à l'intérieur alors que plusieurs explosions retentissaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Sydney fit venir une ambulance pour Vaughn afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins nécessaires puis ils rentrèrent tous les 3 à Los Angeles. Vaughn avait été hospitalisé pendant que Nadia et Sydney étaient en débriefing. Après 5 heures de débriefing intensif, Sydney s'était arrangée pour avoir une autorisation spéciale pour voir Vaughn – celui ci n'ayant pas encore fait son rapport sur les récents évènements - elle se rendit donc à l'hôpital.

Pénétrant silencieusement dans sa chambre, elle le vit paisiblement endormi. Elle s'avança vers lui puis, glissant sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre caressant ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête, ouvrant difficilement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière des néons. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en la distinguant près de lui.

S: Comment tu te sens ?

V: Beaucoup mieux... je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas.

S: Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne vienne pas...

Vaughn lui fit une place et Syd s'assit sur le bord du lit.

V: Tu n'as rien ?

S: Non. Je vais y aller. Tu as encore besoin de repos-

V: Reste s'il te plait...

Sydney hocha la tête alors que Vaughn se redressait.

V: J'ai réfléchi à... notre situation... je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et je ne m'imposerais pas mais... tu as décidé quelque chose ?

S: J'y ai réfléchi... enfin j'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir... mais quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette planque et surtout au moment où ils t'ont amené, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal... tu n'aurais jamais dû être impliqué-

V: Donc tu abandonnes-

S: Non... Tu es un tout pour moi. On n'a jamais eu cette conversation... sur nos sentiments-

V: On les connaît. Tout ce qui s'est passé ses 2 dernières années n'aurait pas dû se passer. J'ai cru que je pourrais avancer sans jamais remettre en cause mon amour pour toi... mais c'est impossible... je ne te l'ai jamais dit et je m'en suis longuement voulu... je t'aime Syd... si tu ne veux plus de nous, je sortirais de ta vie-

S: Vaughn... je veux que tu restes. Je te veux près de moi, auprès de moi... je ne suis plus la même et je ne sais pas si tu pourras accepter ses changements-

V: Tu seras toujours la même pour moi. J'ai confiance en notre amour mutuel... et je ferais tout pour te rendre aussi heureuse que possible...

Il se rapprocha doucement de Syd en lui confessant ces dernières paroles puis il l'embrassant si doucement qu'il ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres. Il se recula légèrement et dans un sourire Sydney passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, la bulle de leur amour mutuel. Après s'être confié leur amour, Sydney s'allongea aux cotés de Vaughn ; ils s'endormirent enlacés et sereinement d'avoir retrouvé leur moitié après autant d'épreuves.

FIN


End file.
